1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keypad processing, in particular to method of manufacturing ultra-thin and elastic keypad that consists of elastic-film, silicone, and plastic film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, it is a trend to pursue high-difficult technology with remarkable design in the cell phone industry in response to consumer's desire. Therefore, a variety of cell phone products is constantly promoted by dealers. Herein, those low-priced and high-beneficial cell phones are especially popular among consumers and sustainable sold.
Wherein, the keypad is a vital part of the cell phone. However, the conventional keypad is generally heavier; namely, the entire thickness after assembling the keypad with the bottom silicone is about 4 mm or thicker. As a result, the finished cell phone is bulky and unfavorable for carrying.
For remedying the above shortcomings, sorts of plastic materials, such as the combination of TPU (Thermoplastic Urethane), PC (Polycarbonate), and silicone, are commonly applied in producing light, thin, and elastic keypads. The processes conforming to the preceding materials are the conventional spraying process of P+R (plastic+rubber), IMD (In Mold Decoration), or spraying and cutting the silicone products. Obviously, the conventional processes are complex with high costs, a high defective ratio, and a weak competitiveness in the market.